This invention relates to engine-exhaust connectors that employ bellows or bellows-functional apparatuses in combination with mesh-wire washers, gaskets, or other resilient and high-temperature absorbency spacers for decoupling that prevents transfer of exhaust vibration and noise to mufflers, smog-control and other exhaust-downstream devices.
Numerous bellows apparatuses are known for joining flexible conveyances. Many patents and other prior art could be cited.
For specificity of this invention, however, only one, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,110, granted to Lee, et al. on Jul. 11, 2000 will be referenced in detail. There is no other prior art known to be sufficiently similar to merit anticipatory comparison. The Lee, et al. patent and this invention disclose most nearly the use of a bellows in combination with mesh-wire damping washers to decouple vibration of exhaust of an internal-combustion engine from exhaust-treatment devices and structures that include smog-control devices, mufflers and exhaust pipes. However, the combinations, structures, positional relationships, functional relationships, manufacturing requirements, attachment methods, costs, durability and effectiveness of bellows and mesh-wire washers of this invention and the Lee, et al. patent are all different.
Different structure and working relationship of parts of the Lee, et al. patent and this invention require different manufacturing and application features that set them apart additionally. The Lee, et al. patent requires welding, metal-work bending and tapering interspersed with machining and assembly. It is most suited to integrated production of an entire decoupling system in a single manufacturing facility. Production for the Lee, et al. patent is not readily segmental for outsourcing or competitive participation. It requires high-cost production with interspersed production methods and uses of machinery that inhibit competitive interests from encroachment into OEM or after-market business activities. Its high production cost can increase gross sales which increases profit which benefits its producer, but only as long as proprietary protection and business strength can be maintained adequately.
This invention, however, provides low-cost and easily segmented production that can be out-sourced readily. Also, it can be attached and detached quickly, easily and reliably to exhaust manifolds and to downstream exhaust-treatment, muffler and exhaust-pipe components.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
Patent No.InventorIssue DateU.S. Pat. No. 6,086,110Lee, et al.Jul. 11, 2000U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,478McGurk, et al.Aug. 5, 1997U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,127DaveyJun. 17, 1997U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,376GodelApr. 9, 1996U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,330HolzhausenJan. 9, 1996U.S. H1101WaclawikSep. 1, 1992U.S. Pat. No. 247,591WhiteSep. 27, 1881JP 2-1294891990EU 0 681 097 A1Feb. 6, 1995DE 33 21 382 A1Feb. 16, 1984